Help Me
by Lady Beelze
Summary: Nuevamente los amigos/rivales Generales OuRyuumon y Gaiomon se enfrentan a su amistad con todos los problemas y divertidos momentos que eso conlleva. El peligro hará que estos dos dragones se prueben como los mejores amigos. OS. Comedia/amistad. T


Buenas ^^

Dejo aquí otro fic dedicado a otro de mis pares favoritos, los dragones X Gaiomon y OuRyuumon. Me gustan mucho ellos dos como amigos/enemigos; esas relaciones siempre son divertidas y tienen un lazo muy curioso, que a veces puede ser de varias formas interpretado. En este One Shot, se probarán otra vez como fieles rivales y silenciosos mejores amigos, dispuestos a todo el uno por el otro, metiendo la testarudez y diversión de por medio. Espero les guste y me dejen sus comentarios ^^ Historia basada algunos meses después de "Tácticas de Guerra"

Am... Categorizado con cierto grado; _no es yaoi _pero hay un ataque a uno de ellos que podría tomarse a mal o_O

* * *

**Help me**

-¡Que te quedas atrás!-repetía por enésima vez sonriendo el dragón oscuro, el que caminaba adelante y con la vista pegada en el cielo claro de ese día.

-Estoy bien…-respondía el dragón dorado que le seguía metros más atrás, caminando pesadamente y con la cabeza gacha; los brazos colgando y la boca seca.

Ambos llevaban caminando desde hacía cinco días por aquellas montañas desoladas, de oscuro color y muy silenciosas. No había allí agua en ninguna parte, y por tanto tampoco crecía hierba ni árbol alguno. Solo habitaban ciertos digimons voladores, y en su mayoría, carnívoros y fuertes dragones que habitaban aquellas llanuras. No se habían encontrado con ninguno todavía, pero los habían presentido y avistado en algunas cuevas hechas en las rocas de las montañas.

Gaiomon caminaba y caminaba, como si no existiera ni el mañana ni el agotamiento. OuRyuumon había rehusado de volar y de arrastrarse como siempre había hecho; de la forma más cómoda. Se lastimaba el vientre con las rocas filosas y sus alas se entumecieron después del tercer día de vuelo continuado. A ratos levantaba la cabeza para mirar al digimon negro que iba varios metros más adelante, preguntándose de dónde demonios sacaría tanta energía y fuerza de voluntad para caminar sin parar. El dragón dorado no estaba acostumbrado a caminatas de días enteros. Podía volar durante dos días completos sin cansarse, pero esa mala costumbre de arrastrarse sobre su vientre en vez de usar las patas le tenía ahora en ese problema. Nunca creyó que se agotaría de ese modo; tantos siglos de entrenamiento no parecían nada comparados con esta ridícula apuesta.

-Ridícula apuesta, ridícula apuesta…-mascullaba el dragón entre dientes, maldiciendo el momento en que se le ocurrió aceptar el desafío de Gaiomon de que podría caminar más tiempo que él.

-¿Qué tanto hablas?-preguntó el otro desde adelante-¿Ya te das por vencido?-rió.

-¡No!-respondió el otro con una mueca molesta-¡Contra ti jamás!

-Eso me gusta-sonrió el otro y echando la cabeza hacia atrás-Le daremos muchas vueltas al digimundo y nos haremos muy buenos amigos.

-¡Agh!-exclamó OuRyuumon haciendo un gesto-¡No vine aquí para hacerme amigo tuyo!

-¿A no?

-¡No! ¡Vine para probar que no estoy por debajo de ti como les haces creer a todos!

Sin dejar de caminar ni voltearse a verlo, Gaiomon respondió mientras hacía gestos con las manos.

-¿Cómo dices esas cosas de mi? ¿No te basta que te admiren y te respeten día y noche, y que cuente a todos de las grandes hazañas que has hecho y de que he sido testigo, ni de que te salude en tu cumpleaños ni de que…?

-¡Basta!-rugió OuRyuumon perdiendo la paciencia, como solo con Gaiomon le ocurría. Se desordenó el cabello violáceo tratando de no estallar-¡Esa vez en mi cumpleaños me dejaste en ridículo!

-¡¿Yo? !-exclamó el otro.

-¡Tú!-le apuntó el dragón desde atrás.

-¡¿Qué hice para humillarte? !-quiso saber el espadachín, sonriendo anchamente y sabiendo el motivo del enojo de esa vez.

-Me…-respiró profundamente y gritó con toda su gran boca abierta-¡ME REGALASTE UN QUESO!

El "queso" quedó haciendo eco durante varios segundos entre las altas paredes de roca, las cuevas y resonando en la cabeza de Gaiomon, para diversión suya. Miró por sobre su hombro al agotado dragón que le seguía cabizbajo.

-¿Sabes cuánto me costó conseguir ese queso?-preguntó sonando muy serio.

OuRyuumon negó con la cabeza, mientras de su boca seguía saliendo el aire caliente y seco.

-Tuve que viajar de vuelta a pueblo Hoja Estrella; dos días de caminata. Buscar a un digimon que quisiera atenderme; todos salieron corriendo despavoridos. Esperar a que el digimon encontrara el tipo de queso que había venido a buscar exclusivamente para ti-hizo un gesto con la mirada-y descubrir que no había de ese. Esperar otro montón de horas a que hicieran _ese_ queso que había venido a buscar de tan lejos _para ti_-remarcó lo último y volvió su mirada al frente-y después gastarme mi dinero en él. Salió más fácil sacar uno la primera vez que ir a comprarlo-volvió a mirar a su compañero por sobre su hombro-Después caminarme todo de regreso y además caminar hasta tu fortaleza. ¿Entiendes todo lo que tuve que hacer para conseguir _tu_ regalo?

-Ya veo porqué te gusta tanto caminar…-apuntó el otro mirándole de forma seria y omitiendo todo lo demás.

-Algo así-sonrió el digimon negro-He pasado mis once mil años de vida caminando. Entenderás que tengo piernas muy fuertes.

OuRyuumon desvió su mirada al cielo.

"_Estúpido. A ti se te ocurre salir a caminar con alguien que lleva milenios caminando. ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió? ¡Pero qué idiota!"_

Y mientras caminaba lentamente, se reprochó largo rato sobre la tonta decisión de haber aceptado semejante desafío contra ese digimon. Pero Gaiomon podía desafiarlo a comer arena o tomarse un mar entero, y OuRyuumon aceptaría sin pensárselo dos veces. ¿A qué se debía esa tonta rivalidad que sentía hacia él? ¿No se había cambiado de bando y jurado lealtad y había probado varias veces como uno de ellos? ¿Qué era lo que en él le obligaba a enfrentarlo hasta en las cosas más absurdas?

-¿Por qué demonios eres tan despreciable?-preguntó mientras el sudor le caía por el cuello y desaparecía evaporado en el suelo de roca.

-¿Hm?-Gaiomon estaba distraído y no escuchó del todo el comentario del dragón.

-¡¿Qué porqué rayos tienes que buscarme el odio todo el tiempo y reírte de mí y hacer que te desprecie todos los días, hagas lo que hagas? !-exclamó OuRyuumon enseñando los dientes.

-Oh vamos-sonrió el otro de nuevo, haciendo que el dragón se enojara aún más-Lo que pasa es que me tienes mucha estima, pero no has podido darte cuenta.

-¡¿Otra vez vas a empezar con eso? !-preguntó exasperado el digimon y haciendo un teatro atrás-¡Creí que lo había solucionado hacía tiempo!

-Tú te me declaraste en primer lugar-rió el otro despacio.

-¡Lo hice porque fue idea de Omegamon!

-¿Fue idea de mi hermano que te enamoraras de mi?-preguntó divertido.

-¡No estoy enamorado de ti! ¡Fue para sacarte de encima!-estalló el otro echando fuego por todos lados y tirándose del pelo.

-Puedo ir debajo si quieres-volvió a reír Gaiomon, cuando una hoja pasó volando por su lado y le cortó algunos cabellos blancos.

La espada se estrelló en el suelo y quedó clavada de punta. El virus se volvió.

**-¡DEJA DE REIRTE DE MIIII!**

* * *

Horas luego, el sol se escondía en la lejanía, y las dos figuras se recortaban en los tonos anaranjados que la roca había tomado con el atardecer. Gaiomon ya iba muchísimos metros más adelante de OuRyuumon, y ni señas de cansancio mostraba. OuRyuumon ya no se podía el cuerpo. Lo tenía todo tenso y adolorido, y sus patas casi no respondían. Si lo hacían era tal vez mecánicamente; pero el dragón ya daba señas de no poder más. Sentía su lengua hecha pedazos y su garganta dolía. No había dormido en ninguno de esos días, y los ojos se le cerraban sin poder evitarlo. Pero la palabra "rendirse" no pasaba jamás por su cabeza. Ni siquiera se le ocurría. Levantó la mirada por última vez, solo para ver como la imagen oscura de Gaiomon se perdía en la lejanía, entre manchas oscuras y la tierra.

No se dio cuenta de en qué momento cayó al suelo y se quedó profundamente dormido.

Gaiomon por su parte, tampoco le escuchó al momento de caer. Le llevaba mucha distancia, y tampoco se habían hablado en bastante rato, dado que a OuRyuumon se le había metido la tonta idea en la cabeza de hacerle la ley del hielo.

"_Infantil. Y así quiere que uno no se ría"-_pensó el virus y siguió caminando, creyendo que el dragón le seguiría de lejos. Nunca se le hubiera ocurrido que el digimon se rendiría ni tampoco que abandonaría. Pero tenía bastantes ganas de escuchar algo como aquello.

Al día siguiente, OuRyuumon despertó, no por el sol taladrando en sus párpados y quemando su piel. Sintió algo muy extraño y peligroso acercándose. Se levantó de golpe y desenvainó sus espadas, mientras revisaba el lugar con la mirada. Era una presencia muy poderosa y oscura. Gaiomon no se avistaba por ninguna parte.

"_Maldita sea, ¿en qué momento me quedé dormido?"-_se preguntó, mientras la presencia se acercaba lentamente-_"Si Gaiomon no se entera, simplemente creerá que me quedé atrás"-_pensó restándole importancia a su situación. Pero tuvo mejores cosas que pensar al ver aparecer de entre la altura de las rocas, un enorme y robusto Megidramon. Se sorprendió mucho de verlo; era muy raro ver a esa clase de digimons; se suponía que no había más en el digimundo. Tampoco se trataba del Megidramon de su superior Gallantmon, por lo que solo se le ocurrió que este debió de haber crecido secretamente en las montañas, lejos del conocimiento de cualquiera.

La enorme bestia se acercó lentamente a OuRyuumon, seguramente evaluándolo. El General era bastante grande, pero no fue difícil ver que este dragón rojo era aún más grande que él. El digimon no se movió de su posición, hasta haber calculado la fuerza de su enemigo, su alcance y la velocidad que tendría con ese cuerpo tan poderoso. El Megidramon se le acercó de manera atemorizante, con su boca llena de afilados dientes abierta y la saliva goteando de ellos. Sus garras eran muy grandes y afiladas; seguramente podría traspasarle sin problemas. Su aire y su mirada dejaban claro que venía con malas intensiones. OuRyuumon y él se miraron fijamente un largo momento.

El demonio hizo ademán de acercarse, y el General se puso a la defensiva. El silencio se rompió cuando el digimon abrió la boca y de un rugido exhaló peligrosas llamas hacia OuRyuumon. Éste se movió hacia un lado, y abriendo sus brazos, movió sus espadas y lanzó un destello brillante.

**-¡EISEIRYUUOJIN!**

El ataque voló veloz y directamente hacia el fuego de Megidramon, impactando ambos y levantando una gran pantalla de humo. OuRyuumon retrocedió y puso sus armas delante para bloquear un posible ataque, cuando la sorpresiva cola del otro apareció de entre la oscuridad y golpeándole en una mano, le hizo perder una de sus espadas. La extremidad del enemigo era bastante más larga de lo normal y por lo visto la usaba para acercarse velozmente a sus oponentes a distancia.

Cuando el humo se disipó lentamente, el General pudo ver al Megidramon acercarse a él e intentar abalanzarse. El dragón le repelió con un fuerte golpe de sus duras alas y atacó luego con su espada, golpeando el pecho del Megidramon y haciéndole retroceder un poco. El demonio avanzó nuevamente y volvió a usar sus intensas llamas. OuRyuumon las esquivó por poco dado lo cerca que estaban, y cuando iba a golpear su costado, se sorprendió al ver su golpe detenido.

Al mirar, su mano estaba sujeta por la cola del Megidramon.

-¡Demonios!-rugió el dragón, y antes de que pudiera si quiera intentar librarse, el demonio rojo lo golpeó con un cabezazo haciéndole perder el equilibrio y sintiendo su cuerpo repentinamente estrangulado.

Al ver, el poderoso cuerpo del Megidramon se enroscaba con el suyo y le exprimía hasta cortarle el aliento. Hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y levantó su poder.

**-¡OUGAI!**

El resplandeciente ataque creó una esfera dorada de energía alrededor de ambos digimons, destruyendo parte del terreno donde estaban.

Pero la presión no desapareció, y el Megidramon seguía exactamente en su posición y presionando con aún más fuerza. OuRyuumon sintió la fuerza írsele y su cuerpo muy adolorido. Maldijo en su interior; estaba muy cansado después de todos esos días caminando, sin haber dormido ni comido. ¿Cómo pudo toparse con esa bestia y estando en ese estado?

Su espada había terminado en el suelo y no estaba seguro de poder hacer un Ougai más poderoso que el anterior. Usó sus garras y dientes y mordió al Megidramon en el brazo, arrancándole un rugido y haciéndolo enfurecer. La armadura que le cubría se trisó pero el demonio no dejó de apretar. Repentinamente, OuRyuumon se vio jalado por el pelo y rugió molesto. El Megidramon de a poco fue soltando su cuerpo y golpeó con su puño al General en la cara, varias veces y dejándolo un tanto aturdido. Al darse cuenta, el dragón rojo se le había lanzado encima y aplastado con su fuerte y pesado cuerpo. Los dragones se rugieron el uno al otro en la cara, furiosos, pero OuRyuumon ya no tenía mayor fuerza para seguir luchando. Para su sorpresa, su rival estiró su alargada cola y la enrolló en las manos de OuRyuumon sobre su cabeza, y enrolló de a poco su cuerpo con el de él, aprisionándolo.

-¡Maldita sea!-rugió este y reuniendo toda su fuerza para intentar librarse-¡No vas a acabar conmigo! ¡No tú!

El demonio le miró y abrió su gran boca cerca de su cara. OuRyuumon pudo sentir algunas gotas ácidas caer en su pecho y contuvo el dolor. Se concentró y volvió a intentarlo.

**-¡OUGAI!**

La esfera resplandeciente de energía volvió a destruir el lugar a su alrededor, pero al disolverse, el Megidramon no parecía mayormente afectado. El General no pudo explicarse aquello.

"_¿Cómo es posible? ¡No le afecta! ¡Ni un poco!"_

¿Tan débil estaría que sus ataques no surtían efecto?

El dragón rojo se le acercó entonces y lo mordió en el cuello con fuerza. OuRyuumon volvió a contener el dolor; pero no era un dolor mortal. Su enemigo palpó con sus filosas garras en su cuerpo, como buscando algo. El dragón dorado volvió a hacer un intento por librarse de su fuerte apretón y de la cola que sujetaba sus manos, pero fue imposible. Megidramon volvió a morderlo, en la cara esta vez, y OuRyuumon lo entendió de pronto.

"_No quiere matarme… ¡ni comerme! ¡Mierda!"_

-¡Aléjate de mí!-rugió furioso e intentando librarse con aún más fuerza, pero no podía. Liberó su Ougai nuevamente, pero fue inútil. El Megidramon fue golpeado, pero parecía ignorar por completo el daño. Siguió mordiendo al dragón y deslizando sus garras por su largo cuerpo, haciendo que OuRyuumon sintiera desagradables sensaciones. Al entender que no podría hacerlo solo, se tragó el orgullo antes que perder la dignidad y lanzó un fuerte rugido-¡GAIOMON!

Lejos, a varios kilómetros de allí, el dragón negro escuchó lejanamente el llamado y se detuvo.

_Ayúdame…_

Minutos luego, el General OuRyuumon aún luchaba por librarse del demonio que lo tenía prisionero. Nunca en su larga vida se había sentido más impotente y humillado. Sus intentos por librarse eran inútiles; el cansancio lo tenía consumido y su nivel de poder era nulo. El Megidramon que lo aplastaba aún no había comenzado del todo a divertirse con él, pero ya le había torturado lo suficiente como para que el dragón no desease volver a encontrarse jamás con él en ese estado de agotamiento. Su Ougai ya resultaba completamente inservible, pero aún sabiendo esto, volvía a intentarlo sin obtener nada.

No se dejaba estar así sin más. No podía ceder y dejarse vencer de esa manera. Nunca. Jamás había cedido ante nada, y aunque su cuerpo no respondía, su mente decía que no. El descarriado Megidramon acercó su cara a la de él, y antes de que pudiera intentar algo, OuRyuumon lo atacó con su mordida y le hizo sangrar todo el costado, provocando la ira del dragón rojo y que éste volviera a golpearlo y a estrangularlo con más fuerza. El dragón casi no podía respirar con su cuerpo comprimido de esa manera, y en lo que Megidramon intentó morderlo nuevamente, una fugaz flecha atravesó su nariz, estallándole y haciéndole caer hacia un lado.

OuRyuumon se volvió y lo vio; el arco en su brazo estirado y el otro cerca de su cara. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza y soltó sus armas, regresándolas a sus Kiku Rin.

-Maldito pervertido-comentó mientras se acercaba.

El Megidramon rugió y de a poco desenroscó su largo cuerpo del de OuRyuumon para enfrentarse al aparecido. Se levantó y estudió a su nuevo oponente; más pequeño y liviano, pero definitivamente con un poder impresionante. Gaiomon no le dio tiempo de acercarse, avanzando rápidamente hacia él, juntando sus espadas y dando un salto.

**-¡RINKAZAN!**

El ataque voló rápidamente hacia el dragón rojo, pero este le rechazó con su Megido Flame, lanzándose contra Gaiomon con sus grandes fauces abiertas. El espadachín lo evadió una vez, luego una segunda vez y escuchó el cortar del viento a su espalda. Se movió hacia atrás y la filosa cola del demonio pasó rozando por su brazo, momento que Gaiomon aprovechó y levantando su espada la cortó de un solo golpe. El monstruo rugió adolorido y manchó con sangre la tierra y la roca.

Se lanzó atemorizante hacia el digimon negro, y entre garras y espadazos se enfrentaron, saltando las chispas de las armas de Gaiomon. Éste, de un salto se alejó un poco y atacó nuevamente con Rinkazan, impactando en el dragón rojo y haciéndole caer. Al momento en el que se levantaba, el digimon negro le cayó fuertemente en el pecho, levantó una de sus armas y la clavó hasta el fondo en el corazón del gigantesco animal.

Su rugido se escuchó hasta en la última de las montañas de aquella región. Resonó en cada piedra y cueva y se apagó lentamente, mientras el demonio escupía fuego y sangre antes de perder completamente la vida y extinguirse de a poco, desintegrándose y dejando una estela carmesí que fue soplada por el viento.

Gaiomon se quedó con las manos en la empuñadora de su arma enterrada en la roca, cuando escuchó el gemir de su compañero. Se volvió de prisa hacia él y se sentó, sosteniendo su gran cabeza entre sus brazos. Su estado era terrible; golpes, magulladuras, sangre y mordidas en todos lados. Nunca creyó verlo tan mal.

-OuRyuumon-le llamó moviendo despacio su cabeza-¿Estás bien?

El dragón dorado, con su cuerpo recogido sobre sí mismo y los ojos apretados, negó con su cabeza, y sin darse cuenta apretó el brazo del digimon negro. Este se reprochó a sí mismo y maldijo en su interior.

* * *

La noche del día siguiente, OuRyuumon descansaba en una enorme cama redonda donde podía reposar su alargado cuerpo maltrecho. No había dicho ni media docena de palabras desde que había regresado cargado en la espalda de Gaiomon, aún cuando Omegamon y su teniente Ryuudamon habían intentado saber qué pasó. Su estado ya era estable, y su energía había regresado casi del todo. El digimon blanco, preocupado, exigió respuestas a su hermano mayor.

-¿Qué demonios fue lo que le ocurrió para terminar como terminó?-quiso saber.

Gaiomon le miró fijamente un momento y luego a la puerta entreabierta hacia la habitación del dragón. Dejó pasar unos segundos en silencio y después suspiró.

-Lo atacó un Megidramon que vivía en las montañas por donde viajábamos.

-¿Megidramon?-repitió el caballero blanco sin creer del todo cómo una bestia así pudo pasar desapercibida para todos-¿Tan poderoso era?

-No era la gran cosa solo… el General OuRyuumon no estaba en condiciones de enfrentarlo.

-¿Por qué…?

Gaiomon volvió a mirarle fijo con esa mirada tan pesada y dolorosa que tenía; cerró el puño y volvió a hablar.

-Llevábamos cinco días caminando, sin comer ni dormir.

Omegamon abrió expresivamente los ojos y luego desvió la mirada al techo, cubriéndose la frente con una mano, en un notorio gesto de desaprobación. Negó con la cabeza y miró a su hermano muy molesto.

-¡¿Cómo pudieron…? ! ¡¿Qué clase de tontería fue esa? !

-Una absurda apuesta-respondió el mayor sonriendo levemente ante la realidad del asunto.

-¡Lo más absurdo que se te ha podido ocurrir, Gaiomon! ¿Por qué rayos…?

-No es su culpa, Omegamon-se escuchó la voz del dragón dorado proveniente desde la puerta abierta.

El caballero de la realeza se acercó y vio al dragón tendido boca abajo en la gran cama. No le miró al hablar, cosa extraña puesto que siempre lo hacía al dirigirse a cualquiera.

-También fue mi error; yo acepté ir.

Omegamon miró a uno y luego al otro, y volteándose, dijo antes de marchar.

-Usted se ha vuelto tan irresponsable como él.

OuRyuumon sintió esto como una pesada roca cayéndole encima, pero se lo merecía por bobo, pensó. Miró al digimon que se había quedado en la puerta, despedir a su hermano con un tonto gesto de la mano, mostrando que en nada le habían interesado sus pesadas palabras. Gaiomon se volvió a verlo y entró en silencio a la habitación. OuRyuumon no dijo nada, solo dejó salir lentamente el aire contenido durante el reproche anterior. Su compañero se sentó al borde de la cama y se quedó viéndolo un largo momento.

-No diré que me da usted pena General, pero sí me siento bastante mal por lo ocurrido-confesó.

Ya había empezado con la costumbre de tratarlo por "usted" cuando estaban dentro del castillo o frente a cualquiera; otra de las cosas que irritaba a OuRyuumon dado que Gaiomon era mil veces más viejo.

-Soy yo quien se siente realmente mal-respondió el dragón seriamente.

El virus se contuvo el gesto divertido y cruzó sus dedos, jugando con los índices mientras hablaba.

-¿Le hizo mucho daño?

-No fue tanto el físico como el psicológico-dijo, haciendo un gesto de desagrado.

-¿Alcanzó a…?

-No-cortó el otro antes de que terminase la pregunta-No alcanzó, solo me hizo lo que ves.

-Bien.

Se hizo un silencio entre ellos de algunos minutos. Gaiomon necesitaba decirle que lo sentía, pero no era normal que él se disculpara alguna vez por algo. Volvió la cabeza para intentar hablarle, pero OuRyuumon se le adelantó.

-Gracias por venir tan pronto-dijo, mirando en la dirección opuesta al digimon virus. También le costaba decir algo amable a quien le había dificultado tanto la existencia y volviendo su vida un embrollo de vergüenzas y problemas.

El digimon oscuro se quedó con las palabras a medio salir. Cerró la boca y clavó sus pesados y amarillos ojos en el suelo, sintiéndose mal y a la vez confundido. Hizo una exclamación y se levantó de un movimiento, encaminándose a la puerta. OuRyuumon se extrañó de la brusquedad con que había salido.

-Oye-le detuvo justo antes de salir-¿Qué rayos? ¿Dije algo que te molestara?

-Usualmente-respondió él seriamente con la mano apoyada en el marco de la puerta-todo lo que usted hace y dice me hace gracia todo el tiempo, pero la tontería de haber ido a caminar conmigo por el digimundo fue lo más absurdo que jamás haya hecho algún digimon.

El alargado dragón se levantó en sus brazos, molesto.

-¡Me desafiaste en primer lugar! ¡Burlándote de mí como todo el tiempo haces!

-¡¿Por qué demonios te sientes siempre burlado e inferior a mi? ! ¡¿Qué no entiendes que me río contigo y no de ti como digimon? !

-¡Sabes que no es cierto! ¡Haces de todo lo que digo y hago una broma, y siempre te muestras como mejor que yo en todo!

El virus apretó con su mano el marco de madera, casi rompiéndolo.

-¡¿Qué rayos es lo que quieres probar, OuRyuumon? !

El dragón quiso responder, pero al instante en que quiso hacerlo, supo que no poseía la respuesta. Se quedó pensando en ello sin poder comprender qué era lo que quería probar en realidad. ¿A quién quería probarse? ¿De qué y por qué? Hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se recostó furibundo mirando hacia la pared. Gaiomon por su parte, cerró los ojos y soltó la madera constreñida en su mano. Salió del lugar y se encaminó de regreso a las montañas donde había ocurrido todo aquello, para buscar la espada clavada que en la roca había olvidado.

* * *

Esa tarde, y despertando del sueño en el que se había sumido desde el día anterior, OuRyuumon se encontró con un paquete blanco al lado de la cama. Murmuró maldiciones y se tiró los párpados, alargando el brazo y cogiendo el paquete. Lo abrió y se llevó una enorme sorpresa al no encontrarse un queso, pero sí muchas cerezas de brillante color. Balbuceó preguntas a medio terminar y las examinó un momento antes de llevarse una a la boca y comprobar que no solo no estaban envenenadas, sino también deliciosas.

Estuvo comiéndolas durante un rato, cuando escuchó unos pasos en el pasillo. La puerta se abrió y entró Gaiomon, con un aire totalmente distinto y lejano al del día anterior. Cerró los ojos y puso ambas manos en la cintura.

-¡Saludos General!-habló con energía-Espero que se sienta usted mejor el día de hoy.

OuRyuumon hizo un gesto con la cabeza, a modo de afirmación.

-Me parece muy bien. Venía a despedirme.

-¿Ah?-preguntó el otro extrañado-¿A dónde vas?

-Escuché que hay una espada al otro lado de Océano Net-dijo sonriendo y cruzándose de brazos-Nunca nadie ha podido portarla, y tengo pensado hacerla mía. Seré el primero en la historia en tenerla. ¡Ha!-exclamó, volviéndose y despidiéndose con la mano, saliendo por la puerta y dejando al dragón con una cara de estupefacción tremenda.

El digimon se quedó pensando en esto; en la espada y en el misterio de que nadie pudiese portarla. De un segundo a otro, había saltado fuera de la cama y seguía al digimon negro de camino al muelle, para encontrar algún barco que saliera ese día al otro lado del continente.

**FIN**

* * *

**Lady Beelze**: Sep... esos dos andarán juntos hasta que el otro se muera xD OuRyuumon definitivamente no lo dejará pasar por encima de él; mientras tenga la oportunidad de enfrentarlo y probarse a sí mismo, lo hará. Gaiomon también le busca el odio a propósito; le gusta que sea su amigo/enemigo y compita con él en todo. Salió la anécdota del queso xDDD Gaio lo molestará de por vida con eso. **PD**: He notado que cada vez que escribo un signo de interrogación seguido de uno de exclamación, FanFiction me los come o_O así que no crean que soy yo la que escribe mal y los omite...

Cheers! ^^


End file.
